


第44次日落

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 大开翅膀挡住两人相拥的身影，透过羽翼落日不小心跑到了又一次相吻的人身上，像一束圣光祝贺两情相悦终于得以诉说的恋人。





	第44次日落

**Author's Note:**

> 萤火之森au

*  
[地革呀 你要记住我们作为守护神是不能与凡人相爱的 这是我们的诅咒 记住了吗 ]

[那如果爱上了呢]

[据说会在接吻后 羽翼连同身躯都羽化尘世]

1

嗡——嗡嗡————  
正值夏季，到处环绕着无休止的蝉鸣。他又被窗外叫的正旺的知了打断了进行到一半的午觉。起的太早的后果就是，每天无所事事的朴俊煐下午的时光都会特别长，他除了睡觉也找不到其他能做的事情，只不过最近树上的蝉先生似乎不满意他的决定。

每个夏天朴俊煐都会被家里人带到了乡下过一小段返璞归真的暑假，今年就算他成为了大学生也不例外。脱离了城市的喧哗，没有电脑电玩也没有猪朋章友，每天起床看到的是一大片参天森林和宁静乡景，慢慢有点喜欢上这里了。

“俊煐阿 如果太无聊可以去外面逛逛 听隔壁的阿姨说后山上去穿过那条小路后有座神社 可以去拜拜保佑你好运喔”

“了解~”

“快出去走走 别天天窝在这里!”

被赶了出来，头顶的太阳照得他发晕幸好立马就逃进庇护般的森林。后山森林的神庙在朴俊煐八岁时就发现了，每年他都会跟随家人来到爷爷乡下度过酷暑，六七八岁的小孩像一群盲从的蜜蜂，一脱离父母的约束就嗡嗡地飞得无影无踪。过惯城市生活的小孩怎么能受得了平静的乡田，朴俊煐每天都穿梭在森林里成为野孩子试图找回上学时和朋友打闹的刺激。直到有次午后下了场大雨把两手空空的朴俊煐淋成了落汤鸡，最后在雨里乱跑偶然发现了座荒废的神庙在避雨的同时还得到了一个之后好多年暑假的秘密基地。

那时候的朴俊煐哪里有想那么多，单纯的小孩认为他一个人发现的地方就是属于他的王国。以至于当金地革出现在他身后时被吓得连滚带爬得弹出了三米远。

“你你你你!是谁!”  
“怎么突然出现在我后面 你不会是鬼吧!!”

没长透的小孩脑瓜里不是假面超人拯救世界就是妖魔鬼怪穿魂诸如此类的奇怪东西。虽然金地革也不是什么正常的东西啦。

“我不是鬼! 窝是鸟喔 天上会飞的那种小鸟”

其实身后出现的也就是个小不点甚至比朴俊煐还矮了半截。对方似乎很在意自己说他是鬼的这件事，一直用手扒拉着背后的灰蓝色翅膀到身前给自己看，见朴俊煐还一脸震惊索性转身把背后一双灰蓝色翅膀完全展示给自己看。说是鸟的翅膀  
其实更像街口那间教堂里的那尊婴儿天使雕像上的翅膀。

“那你是妖怪吗 长着翅膀的鸟怪?”朴俊煐已经不害怕了更多的是好奇，他第一次看到长着翅膀的小孩。

“不是 我是守护这个森林的神兽!我们家族世代都生活在这里喔”眼前的小团子忽然得意地扬起了嘴角，眼里满是神采。

“哇!听上去好酷 那小鸟你要和我一起玩吗”眼尾微挑配上宽大的双眼皮看上去机灵又可爱，朴俊煐心想应该是个不错的玩伴。

“可以哇 本神答应你了”

别看金地革云淡风轻地答应了其实内心激动得想飞上天绕三圈，脸上表情虽是蹦住了一脸平静不过背后高高翘起扑打空气的翅膀还是出卖了他。其实他已经暗中观察朴俊煐很久了，在他那天靠近神社的时候就感觉到陌生人的靠近，在偷偷蹲了一星期角落后今天金地革终于鼓起勇气走到朴俊煐面前。

总是落单的小鸟也想有人陪。

“耶 我和小鸟做好朋友了!”朴俊煐摆出了他招牌的笑容睫毛弯弯露出两块大白牙。

2

就这样朴俊煐和金地革在山里树林里过了一整个暑假，孩童的嘻嘻哈哈透过了整座森林，那个夏天因为遇到了金地革而赋予了不一样的定义。在那之后的每个假期他们都约定好见面的时间，朴俊煐给森林里的小鸟带城里好玩有趣的东西而金地革就给他说这大半年里发生的趣事，给他展示自己日益光彩夺目的羽毛。

直到朴俊煐上高中，他们俩还是保持这样幼稚的相处方式。嗯到了，沿着石子路走到尽头就到了他们相遇的地方。朴俊煐走到年久失修已经褪了几片红漆的鸟居下，低头寻找他和金地革小时候在楠木上刻下的名字，每年记录的身高和莫名其妙的零碎计数。

「朴俊煐与金地革一起看的大约是第43次日落 」

日期是他小学时期，那个幼稚又不知天高地厚的小孩。金地革有说过鸟居是代表神域的入口，用于区分神栖息的神域和人类居住的世俗界，踏入鸟居即意味着进入神域，之后所有的行为举止都应特别注意，不过地革说自己是这里的主人看在他们是好朋友的份上就免了朴俊煐的礼数。

不过这已经是很久前的事了。最近这几年金地革变得越来越高冷不怎么和自己亲近，每天神龙见尾不见首，唉上一年因为高考他没回来，小鸟肯定又生气了。

“地革呀~”他肯定知道自己回来了，只是赌气不出来罢了。

“我给你带了礼物!”只能引诱这只鸟出来了。

身后夏虫停止了喋喋不休，稀疏的树影被落下的翅膀遮盖，身后的人一声不吭地靠在树干上。

“噢终于舍得回来了 看来还是城市比我这个破森林有意思嘛”这几年金地革的阴阳怪气也越来越可爱。

“哪里有!不是和地革说了我要考试嘛 不要生气啦小鸟才最有趣 那为了补偿上一年我宣布朴俊煐这两个月都是属于金地革的!”

好久不见金地革个子长高了一点不过还是比自己矮半个头，朴俊煐在内心窃喜他还是能整个人抱着小鸟一起枕着他张开的翅膀睡午觉，能一边抱着瘦瘦的金地革玩他背上的羽根，迫不及待想重温那滑滑细腻的手感。

“来 把手伸出来吧”

那人还在闹别扭手不情不愿地伸到前面，一边翻着白眼一副'我才不在意你的破礼物'的样子。戒指被圈在了白皙修长的手指上，上面刻着朴俊煐的名字和地址。

“地革呀你看这里 这里刻着我的地址 哪天你想来找我可以飞来喔”

“笨蛋!我作为守护神是不能离开这里的 怎么去找你”

“阿 如果哪天你变成鸟受伤了飞不动 掉地上被其他人捡到了 他们就能看到这个把你送来我这里啦 像离开鸟舍的鸟脚上的脚环 我是不是很聪明! ”

“幼稚 我怎么会受伤”

“哎呀 不管啦我也有一个刻的是地革的名字”

其实这个鬼点子是方星显想出来的。狗屁不通的朴俊煐怎么会懂得这么多浪漫动人的桥段，那天不小心听到他说在rjh生日的时候送了个戒指，朴俊煐看着很不错赶紧抓着章鱼给他再买了一对。

日子还是像从前一般过，虽说没了小时候的幼稚不过其实也没正常到哪里去。午后会在溪边吃冷西瓜，他故意把水打到鸟的羽毛上让他不得不张开他越发丰满的翅膀。为了报复朴俊煐，那只小气的蓝鸟会用翅膀激起更多的水花打向自己，本该悠闲自在的午后最后都会变为乱成一团戏水游戏。天气风和日丽时，他们俩会双双躺在树荫底下发着呆看着天空一朵朵的云飘过，互相争论着到底哪一块云更像鸟哪一块更像傻不拉几的兔子。树影婆娑凉风轻轻吹动头顶的树梢，树叶的声响配上远处的鸟鸣让他有种脱离现实的梦幻，不过能和身边这位守护神一起也算是半只脚踏入神界了吧。

3

“你在学校是不是有喜欢的女生了”

那天金地革看着他的脸突然问了一句莫名其妙的话。

“嗯?没有阿没有! 从小到大我一直都只喜欢小鸟你呀”

毫无疑问朴俊煐说的话从八岁以来就没有变过。永远喜欢小鸟。金地革从懂事起慢慢产生了厌恶自己是守护神的身份，厌恶自己不能踏出这座森林，厌恶自己背后的翅膀，厌恶自己是只鸟。担心自己不是只鸟，朴俊煐还会喜欢自己吗，他还会像现在这样笑着说出'喜欢小鸟'这样的话吗。

还是他只是喜欢鸟而已。

“如果我不是鸟 是金地革还会喜欢吗”

“这还用问的吗!”

笨蛋!我说的不是那种喜欢。  
是书上写的要共度余生的喜欢。

“地革你怎么整天都在乱想呢”

朴俊煐就像被上了发条的玩具，身上的活力永远不会用完。他最喜欢像现在这样抱着自己一同摔进草地在上面翻滚好几圈弄的头发羽毛上全是草屑。

“不要在草地上玩 我刚梳好的毛又被你弄乱了!”

“怕什么一会我再帮你梳回去啦”

“地革你头发真好闻”

玩着玩着朴俊煐整个人都压在了自己身上，本来在头上乱挠的手伸到了身侧撑在他脸颊旁。背后的阳光全被面前的人遮住，逆光下朴俊煐的睫毛更显浓密像童话故事里的黑森林，他正一脸无辜地盯着自己看。眼里尽是柔情藏有万般羽毛，风听了风也温柔，四目对视愈发有靠过来的势头，听从了巫女的耳语，朴俊煐一脸蠢蠢欲试地在向自己低头，自己像是被定格在身下忘记了反抗。

诅咒...  
不可以

慌张地推开了身上的人，心里回味着刚刚的对视自己期待着他接下来的动作，可是不行。两人面面相觑只能当无事发生重新摔回草地上。

“来吧 我帮你梳毛”

金地革一早就发现自己对朴俊煐的不对劲，是对方太过热情亲密了吗?他会忍不住去数朴俊煐来的日子，在树干上划了一笔又一笔，像等待出海渔夫的望夫石，每天都飞到山顶看着日转星移，试图让时间过得更快一点。期待他每次带来有趣的东西天马行空用夸张的口吻说着自己生活里琐碎的小事，听他说着这学期遇到的事情交到的朋友抱怨着他们都没自己可爱。他会在听到朴俊煐炫耀式地说出学校有女生在追自己时而吃醋生闷气，憋着一股不爽的心情听完。

不过很幸运，目前为止朴俊煐一半的生命中自己都有参与。

他喜欢朴俊煐。

早还在朴俊煐没头没脑的年纪，早熟的金地革就区别开朋友与恋人之间的感情。他不确定朴俊煐对自己的喜欢是竹马般真挚的友谊还是另一种晦涩难以切齿的禁忌。所以这两年金地革都有意无意地疏远他，渐渐减少两人之间亲密的动作，慢慢佯装起金地革式的高冷。强忍着想念绝不主动找他可是偏偏在夜里会睡不着脑子里全是他笑起来的模样，最后只好偷偷飞去朴俊煐的窗户边远远的看上一眼。上次朴俊煐告诉自己今年不回来，他顿时就觉得自己每天的期盼失去了意义。忘了自己是怎么熬过来的，大概是靠每天疯狂地飞到半空却收回翅膀下坠感受频临失重而悬空的快感刺激着心脏跳动。

他最害怕的并不是说出感情被拒绝表达的情意没被回应，流传的诅咒一直是他心里走不出的坎。

不过没被证实过的传言谁知道是真的还是假的呢，自诩为自由象征冲破云霄的金地革怎么会被区区小事所拌住翅膀，我一定要试试。

“俊煐 过两天一起去看烟花表演吧”

4

八月底夏日祭代表着夏天的落幕，远处的人们在忙着搭建木材好能赶在夜幕降临前燃起篝火，平日安静的小溪两旁摆满了村民们别出心裁装饰好的店面，连带寂静的森林都添了几分热闹。

“地革 你要穿蓝色的和服还是橙色的呀”

“你说呢”扬起越发靓丽的蓝色羽毛。

“知道啦知道啦 我穿橙色的”

“我想玩抓金鱼的那个”

“好 现在就去”

就算是再忙的人也会抽空来感受夏末祭礼，烟花，美人，欢笑，约会，都是不可多得的美好。夜市下的街头小吃，脱离神迹的超凡入圣，热闹纷繁的人间，百种姿态尽显精彩，充斥着人间的烟火气，别样的绚烂。

高挂的灯笼亮起，害怕第一次来到人群中的小鸟走失，回头找到了因好奇而左顾右盼而越走越慢的人。

算了，牵着他吧，小鸟挺笨的。

握着手，两人行走在拥挤的小路上。身边的行人都在各自游玩，熙攘的人群没有人发现他们底下那握紧的双手。朴俊煐没有回头，他不知道身后的鸟已红透半边脸呆呆地看着自己后脑勺，任由他牵着往前走。两个穿着一蓝一橙的少年一前一后地走在人头涌涌的街上，夕阳西下昏黄打在了他们的肩头，人群里少年的美好被永远定格。

“再走那么慢金鱼要被捞完咯”

“催什么催”

看上去很聪明的金地革在捞金鱼店门口蹲了十分钟还是没捞到一条鱼，自己只好一边骂着'地革真是笨蛋'一边乖乖帮他捞起喜欢的那条金尾白身的金鱼。

本来一身冷清的金地革也因为被周围的气氛感染，沾上了一身难得的人间俗气，现在他看上去像邻班骄傲的看不起人的年级第一。

“那个好香是什么”抽抽鼻子闻到一股肉香，看着隔壁正在铁板前热情吆喝的人。

“阿 那是章鱼小丸子 把章鱼剁碎撒到有卷心菜的面糊上 再倒到圆圆的模具上弄成的丸子 最后淋上烧烤酱汁和美乃滋 很好吃的喔”

两人像放学后在门口等着大叔弄好料理的小孩，肩并肩站在铁炉边上也不嫌热乎，好像看着大叔做食物就能更加美味似的。

“烫 你先吹一下”

“嗯嗯”敷衍地吹了两口就整个放进嘴里的后果就是被烫的说不出话。

“啊哈!嘶乎嘶乎”被烫地眉头眼睛都皱成一团，张大嘴巴想快点散掉丸子内部的热气。

“和你说了吹一下 又没人和你抢 被烫到了吧 真是的”有点责备地数落着金地革不听自己的话，又还是担心地低下了身看着他的嘴巴。

“帮你吹吹吧”  
“呼——呼呼——”

帮着被烫到的人吹气，朴俊煐的气息扑面而来他不仅吹进了被烫到嘴里，也一同吹到了金地革的鼻间睫毛脸颊上。

噢现在烫的不只是嘴里的章鱼小丸子了。

“喂 那个面具长得好像你 笑起来都那么傻”

“那你现在戴上我的面具就是我的人了”

朴俊煐把面具戴到自己脸上，突然黑掉只剩两个小圆孔让他看着外面的世界，鼻息喷出的热气被面具盖着不得透气，像蒸煮锅的锅盖把金地革的脸闷得熟透。

“傻瓜”

5

纸灯沿着通往溪边小径插了一路，在夜色下稳稳地闪出橘红色的小光点。通到溪边连上了河口一会放烟火的地方，各家各户的人们都在靠近那里准备观赏，他们俩来到了远处的山坡上好看到一会的烟火表演，远望着人群像一束束小烟花。

金地革悄悄挪开了面具只露下脸一块让嘴巴好能吃到刚刚在集市上自己给他买的苹果糖，粉红的舌头孜孜不倦地舔着苹果块上晶莹的玫瑰糖衣。

“这个糖有这么好吃吗”

“好吃酸酸甜甜的 你试试?”

“好我试试”

朴俊煐握住举着苹果糖的那只手的手腕，手指刚刚好覆在脉搏上轻轻用力拉开到身侧，碍着他了。左手搭到了不明所以然的人肩上，削尖的肩膀能感受到底下清晰的骨骼，悄悄捏着防止对面的人逃跑。俯身到面具下，蜻蜓点水式轻轻触碰上沾满糖渍还没来得及被主人舔去的嘴唇，尽是甜美从这里品尝不到苹果的酸涩，一旦被金地革的嘴唇触碰就连美国加州的柠檬都会被甜蜜攻陷。齿贝相碰唤醒了呆住的人，摘掉了面具，橘红的夕阳下脸被映上了不真实的红色，大眼不知为何充满了水雾，睫毛铺着一层斜阳，脸上的绒毛每一根都挂满了心悸。

“试了 地革比糖还甜”朴俊煐一脸无辜地咬着下唇，不禁回味起刚刚触碰的味道。

“知道就好”

扔下手中的苹果糖，现在它也没有了存在的意义。破涕为笑上前抱住傻笑的笨蛋，身体埋在了朴俊煐的怀里，张开翅膀挡住两人相拥的身影，透过羽翼落日不小心跑到了又一次相吻的人身上，像一束圣光祝贺两情相悦终于得以诉说的恋人。

草丛里飞出幽幽绿光的萤火虫，同样也是细小的光点，温暖的橘阳和萤火虫冷莹莹的青绿色相映，热闹中又带有威严的静气，有如神界。

“地革你的羽毛怎么变金色了”

“笨蛋”  
“我要消失了 诅咒是真的”

“你在开什么玩笑呀”

“'神明与凡人坠入爱恋 在接吻后羽翼连同身躯都会羽化尘世' 是我们这一族流传的诅咒 哈哈 没想到是真的”金地革苦笑着向他解释突然发生的情况，目不转睛抓住最后的时间看向朴俊煐的脸。

“什么呀 地革你又在变法术吗 ”

看着翅膀上开始分化为细小的黄点，像火花般慢慢蔓延至金地革的背上。朴俊煐冲过去用手尝试捂住发光正在慢慢消失的地方，试图阻止咒语的生效。

“快停下来吧 求求你别玩了”说话的声音不知何时带上了委屈的哭腔。

“别担心 我只是短暂的走开一下”

“会回来吧 你保证”

“我保证”

“那只能一下哦?你要快点快来找我”

“哎呀 你不是连地址也给我了吗 我一定会找你的”强颜挤出一个最难看的笑脸，晃了晃被戴在手上的戒指尽他所能地安慰抱着他的人。

“……要说话算话”

“你就稍微忍耐一下 一睁眼一闭眼的时间 我就会回来了”

“你不能说哄人的话喔”

“好 再见啦”

风铃独自在身上摆动，风儿微微吹动树叶簌簌地响，听见森林里的蟋蟀在泉水旁求偶，而我的你，最后一刻眼底满是似水柔情。在怀里化为随风的羽毛，你被晚风卷起拂过浸湿的眼角，温柔地扫掉不争气的泪珠，那最后被吹得弯起的羽翼像极了你平时翻白眼的样子，知道你又在笑我红了眼睛，只是我忍不住嘛地革。

最终眼前的人还是化为了一堆带着光斑的羽毛，随着落日最后一束斜阳一同消失在天空的尽头。刺眼的黄昏过后是墨染的深蓝，远处传来为烟火的赞叹，在此刻化为朴俊煐无声的眼泪。姹紫嫣红的花火转瞬即逝犹如昙花一现那么不真实，零星花火如雨纷纷坠落人间，就像金地革他明明能触手可及却永远抓不住他。绽开，落下，烟火璀璨而又迷离，只不过再绚烂也不及刚刚那场日落，在见过那抹橘红后朴俊煐的眼睛看什么也永远失去了斑斓。

地革呀 你说这算不算是朴俊煐与金地革一起看的第44次日落

6

这是老师要求写的上大学后第一篇日记，大概是记录这个暑假发生的难忘的事情。

这个假期我回到了乡下，找到了从小一起青梅竹马的玩伴，向他表白，在夏日祭上偷偷亲了他，本来是表白的大成功，不过呢他说要离开一会叫我闭上眼睛等他，他离开的那个日落是我最难忘的事情了。

最后我这个暑假嘛，是由13%的笑声、20%的小鸟、加77%的心动组成的。

HE

叮咚——叮咚——

“俊煐!!门外有你的同学找你”

“谁阿?!!! 我来辣!!”

咚咚咚穿着袜子飞速地跑下楼梯来到玄关处。

到底是谁阿，济鸿哥刚刚在ins上发了张敷面膜的照片方星显那小子刚刚才和自己打完游戏不可能是他呀，会是谁呢。

门外是站着两个人，一高一低。高个的穿着一身黑白潮牌加破洞牛仔裤，十根手指有七根带着克罗心戒指，就像个移动的克罗心橱窗。看上去是个张口就是“what's up boys?”的rapper。矮的呢留着长长的刘海在额头上劈开了个大叉，徒增了十岁的熟男感，穿的朴朴素素的白衬衫，显得他的皮肤更黑了。

“你就是朴俊煐?”来的人一股痞子气，像来追债一样。

“额…是我是”他什么时候惹上这种人了，有点可怕。

“阿你别怕哈 (你不要那么凶人家嘛 他是地革那个…)”

“哈??”朴俊煐一脸迷惑地看着这两人在自己门口扭扭捏捏。

“咳咳! 是这样的我们是金地革没血缘关系的远房亲戚”

“哈!!????”

“呐!这是金地革 只要你好好照顾他 等恢复元气后就能变回你那个小男友啦 不用谢谢我们!”  
高个的突然从身后变出一个精致的鸟笼，催促着自己提着。

“我们从他那个戒指找到你家的 我和材煕哥花了好长时间才把他散落的羽毛收集回来 你可要好好感谢我们”

朴俊煐隔着铁笼看到了熟悉的蓝色身影，飞来飞去还是像小时候的精力旺盛，叽叽喳喳啄着自己的手指，似乎在说'臭屁朴俊煐 过了那么久才把我找回来'。

“地革呀你骗人 我可是睁眼闭眼了好多次了呀”

*  
“妈——我们家养只鸟吧!!!”  
“他叫波得令!!”


End file.
